Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Dido Cruger hero worships her father. Doggie Cruger, Commander of SPD Earth Branch. She wants to follow in his footsteps as a proud SPD officer, but he forbids it. But when Emperor Grumm sets his sights on Earth Doggie may not have a choice. With danger looming a new squad of Rangers join the fight. This is Dido's time to make her mark. *Based off of 2005 Power Rangers SPD Series*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Dido and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD Prologue **

_Many years ago deep in our galaxy a tyrannical monster Emperor Grumm attacked the planet Sirius in a fool blown assault with his robotic Troobian forces. Emperor Grumm is utterly ruthless and shows now mercy to any who stand in his way. The same has happened to every other planet he has conquered and laid waste to previous to this one._

_The Sirians who are an extraterrestrial species that carry distinctive physical traits of both humans and jackals fought back valiantly. Those who were part of the lead fighting force against this army of darkness was the Space Patrol Delta, SPD, led by their leader at the front Anubis Cruger. The by far strongest and bravest warrior on the planet. _

_Unfortunately the courage and fortitude of so many was not enough to save them._

_Emperor Grumm had an enormous and practically invincible arsenal at his disposal with hundreds of soldiers at his command. _

_One is the dreaded and feared General Benagg. General Benagg snuck in from the back and the combined might of soldiers overran the squad as Emperor Grumm's armies decimated the defenseless city's that are no longer defended by their protectors. They didn't stand a chance._

_Throughout all the desolation and fallen soldiers only one survived the massacre. _

_Anubis Cruger._

_He awoke in the midst of destruction to find he was alone the last of his kind, pulverized in a desolate landscape. As if the loss of his planet wasn't enough Anubis creature has been deprived of much more. General Benagg took his beloved wife Isinia from him in battle. He had been so bombarded by the enemy that he failed to save her. _

_This information would've killed him except for one thing that did keep him alive. _

_Anubis Cruger wasn't the only survivor to have escaped with his life._

_As Anubis Cruger returned to base to make contact with the head branch to SPD Headquarters he discovers a miracle._

_His daughter lives._

_You see not too far into the war Anubis and Isinia had a daughter. A little girl they named Dido. _

_Anubis Cruger thought for sure that Dido would've perished too, but he was wrong._

_Anubis Cruger heard her cries under some rubble and dug her out to find Dido dirty, cut, and bruised, but alive. He has no clue how she lived passed this, but he won't question this blessing. _

_Taking her Anubis, "Doggie" Cruger made for Earth. Where here he eventually became the Commander of Space Patrol Delta Earth Branch. Doggie trains the newest generations of cadets to combat criminals wherever they may hide all the while raising Dido in safety always on guard for the very day Emperor Grumm will set his sights on Earth. _

_Dido is all he has left in memory of his cherished wife and in her memory there is nothing he wouldn't do to protect their only child. _

_As Dido grows up she loves her father, worships the ground he walks on. She wants so badly to follow in his footsteps and be the type of soldier he used to be and still is in her eyes. But Doggy won't allow it. So Dido much have patience awaiting her chance. _

_For one day it will come perhaps sooner than either of them think. _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to put to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing exept for my OC Dido and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD Chapter 1 **

In the not too distant future Earth has become a haven for all alien races who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. 99% of the newcomers manage to live in harmony. But for the 1% who can't there is Space Patrol Delta. They are the new breed of police to bring them in.

Here on Earth there is the Earth S.P.D Academy where numerous cadets train tirelessly in order to become the next generation to defend the universe against forces of evil from all corners of the galaxy.

At present three level B Squad Cadets are undergoing a lesson in a simulation chamber. This high tech room allows students to be implanted into situations just like elite Rangers would in real life situations.

These three promising cadets go by Sky, Bridge, and Sydney. But these are no ordinary cadets. No, they each have a single ability that sets them apart from the rest. Powers that they have been taught to control ever since they first set foot inside the S.P.D Academy.

Inside the training simulation the three of them are deep into a hand to hand combat session between Kat's assistant Boom who's temporarily wearing a hideous holographic disguise belonging to a random alien species.

By lessons end the three cadets have finished off quite well and left satisfied.

Incredibly smug, speaking into his communicator, Sky said "Sky Tate reporting in. Mission complete. Please advise."

From off to the side appears Kat Manx. She's the head of R&D and technical support at the S.P.D Academy. She is an alien with catlike features.

Kat's emerald eyes as she scrutinizes them hold approval as she approaches.

Smiling in a congratulatory manner, Kat said "Well done, Cadets. Your training progresses nicely."

Catching his breath from the exertion he got from the physical altercation, Bridge said "Uh, Kat. I-I mean, uh Ma'am. I-I mean Miss Manx. We were all wondering, we know there's 'A' Squad Power Rangers, and we're 'B' Squad Cadets, not that there's anything wrong with a 'B' Squad Cadet, or a 'C' Squad, or a 'D' Squad-."

"Let me translate. I speak fluent Bridge," offered Sydney, helpfully. "He wants to know when we're getting those great designer colored suits."

Something that they've been really wanting for a long time since they were assigned to this team from the start.

Rolling his eyes at how stupid and materialistic his teammates sound, Sky said "Kat, I've told them. It's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding the tradition of being a Power Ranger."

Sky should know. His late father was the Red Ranger for the Time Force Powers Rangers. A great honor and one of the noblest Rangers in their history.

But that doesn't give Sky the right to the so self-centered, obnoxious, arrogant, entitled, and self-possessed about it. He's a total insufferable and incorrigible brat most of the time.

Knowing exactly what to say after hearing the same from so many others before them, Kat said "That's up to Commander Cruger. Not me." Kat then presses a button on her datapad that in turn immediately deactivates the chamber. Within seconds the entire room is vacant and returned to normal. "Dismissed."

The three cadets salute Kat as protocol and decorum demands in respect to her rank and then depart.

Kat isn't alone. Behind her the monster stands directly at arms length. In an instant Kat wheels around pressing a remote that returns Boom to normal. Boom wobbles on unsteady legs after the beating her received.

Wheezing from the strain and wounds he sustained, Boom said "Best cadets ever, Kat."

Nodding, Kat said "Agreed. And you, Boom, my eager assistant, job well done. You can leave for the infirmary now."

Boom does just that. One Boom is no longer present Kat turns towards another doorway on the opposite end.

"So what's your opinion on them," inquired Kat.

From the hidden room Kat used to oversee the run and had exited from came Dido Cruger, the Commanders daughter.

Young elegant, graceful, strong, and lets not forget very beautiful Dido Cruger is a promising figure that emanates everything S.P.D stands for and constantly strives to be.

Only problem is her father has long forbidden her to ever step foot onto a battlefield. Instead she is relegated to other less strenuous tasks and responsibilities that don't involve combat. One of which is evaluating cadets as she has just participated in with Kat.

Humming thoughtfully as she goes over everything she saw and heard, Dido said "I agree with your earlier assessment. They're training has progressed fairly well and I believe they'll make excellent Rangers in their own time. But, though they may be on schedule with physical aspects in their training these cadets still have much to learn."

"I agree," said Kat, concurring with Dido's observations and logging it into her data pad for he mandatory report. "Mercifully in their case we have the luxury of time."

"Let's hope it stays that way, Kat," sighed Dido. "Well I'm headed to the Command Center. You know how my father prefers to have both a written and an oral report."

Kat then nods me out the door granting me permission to leave, saying "Go on then."

Dido salutes and leaves. Despite Kat's nonchalant attitude at present there actually is a high amount of affection between them. She's actually a pretty close family friend. She's actually been around most of Dido's life and is actually the unofficial second and close confidant to Doggie Cruger. Dido won't admit this in public, but Kat is pretty much like an Aunt to her. Something that Dido is extremely grateful for along the line.

Dido soon arrives at the Command Center and as she steps inside spies one of the analysts moving away from her fathers station.

The forebodingly, grave, and looming expression covering Doggie Crugers facial features are far from encouraging.

Speed walking over, ducking her head so he can see her, the report on the training session forgotten at the back of her mind, Dido said "Father? What is it? What's wrong?"

"We just received a transmission. Melandia and the 9th Quadrant has been destroyed."

"But…," said Dido, eyes wide. "That can only mean one thing."

"Yes, we don't have a lot of time and there is much to be done. Prepare yourself, Dido. He is coming," said Doggie Cruger, bleakly. "Emperor Gruumm."

And so it begins.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Dido Cruger and any alterations to the originals storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD Chapter 2 **

As Commander Cruger is having a meeting with A Squad at the command center Dido was dispatched to retrieve B Squad Cadets from the rec center for an assignment. On her way there Dido heard a small explosion happen not too far ahead of her in that direction. Without even seeing what actually went down Dido immediately knows the cause.

"Boom," sighed Dido, knowing the kind yet scatterbrained individual must've set something off with one of Kat's inventions again unintentionally.

Dido's suspicions have confirmed the instant she spots Boom leaving the rec center wearing Kat's new armed cast laser on his person. One of Kat's newest inventions she's having him a test in order for cadets to still defend themselves even when they're injured. It's a very bright idea and can eventually prove to be very useful in the long run.

Probably not the best person to choose to test this because of how accident-prone Boom is.

Dido then hears the B Squad Cadets conversing amongst themselves and stops to listen to them outside the entryway for a moment.

"Lighten up, Sky," said Sydney, defending Boom after the little mess he caused. "Boom's a great guy. A little weird, but a great guy."

"Yeah, well, someday our lives may depend on that great guy," said Sky, pointing out the obvious as he moves a chess piece on the gameboard in front of him. "And then what?"

Dido will admit that Sky does make a great point, but he seriously needs to lighten up. Yes, he comes from a great legacy, but that doesn't mean he can just blatantly keep treating people the way he does. If he wants to become a Red Ranger he's going to have to change his tune. For his squad Sky is in the running to become the next Red Ranger. In fact he's the most likely candidate. Unfortunately his attitude problems may keep him from reaching his goals. He's got to be careful or else that once-in-a-lifetime chance will be shot out the window forever. And that's no way to live up to his father's memory.

Raising an eager hand as he believes he has the answer to that, Bridge said "I know. I know. Then our lives will depend on him."

Deciding to step in now before Sky can go at Bridge next, Dido said "B Squad!"

The three cadets immediately stand at attention upon being addressed like this.

"Commander Cruger wants to see you. Follow me," said Dido, leading the way to the command center.

As they arrive A Squad marches out in order to begin their mission by reporting to Delta Air Base for last minute simulation instruction so that they can have a strategic tactical advantage when facing the oncoming enemy. Showcasing the discipline laid onto them A Squad marches out in a single file. Dido and B Squad Cadets stand off to the side to let them pass. One of them accidentally bumps into Bridge making the hand that permits him to read a person's auras to briefly wave through the air making theirs visible to him.

"That is who I want to be. I'm gonna be the Red Ranger," said Sky, proudly.

Incredibly intimidated by what she just saw, Sydney said "Jeez. Did you see the size of them? Even the girls are massive?"

Bridge has yet to say anything. Simply staring in the direction A Squad went with partially and perplexed expression on his face.

Reading from his body language that something is bothering him, Sydney said "What's wrong, Bridge?"

Shaking his head in a stumped manner, Bridge said "I don't know. Their energy, their colors…something's off."

Narrowing her eyes and ears twitching by what she heard, Dido said "Come on. Best not to keep the Commander waiting." The four then head inside, coming to a stop in front of the Commander. "Sir, I've brought the B Squad Cadets as you've requested."

"Very good," said Commander Cruger. Dido then takes a position beside him as he addresses the B Squad Cadets after they salute him. "Cadets, I trust you've enjoyed your training here at the S.P.D Academy."

"Well, since you asked, the fluorescent lighting gives me a bit of a headache-," begins Sydney, cut off after Commander Cruger releases a light growl as a warning to correct her stance after she interrupted him. "Yes, sir."

Continuing, Commander Cruger said "And not that your training has ended or will it ever end while you're here, but as your Commander I must now call upon B Squad to step up and take on new responsibilities."

Bridge and Sydney exchange a fit bump, immensely pleased with this. Even Sky can't hold back a tiny smile at this good news.

Dido inwardly winces at their obvious pleasure. Already aware that this is an assignment that they might not have had in mind for themselves.

Handing over a datapad with the assignment details on it, Commander Cruger said "Here is the information you need to see this assignment through. I expect it to be dealt with promptly and efficiently. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," echoed all three cadets.

Sky, Bridge, and Sydney then exit out of the Commander Center in order to get right to work.

As soon as the three are out of earshot, turning towards her father with an unsure expression on her face, Dido said "Should we have told them what the actual assignment is?"

Keeping his serious face although the slight twinkle in his eye revealing his hidden sense of humor, shaking his head, Commander Cruger said "No. I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own. After all with their level of training it shouldn't be that difficult."

Dido then lightly elbows her father in the stomach making him chuckle.

All jokes aside she has one last thing to mention to him.

"Dad, forgive me, but…I saw the data you have on the Parkington Market thieves that is available. You do realize who those two are," questioned Dido.

Nodding, Commander Cruger said "I do and I feel it's time for them to be brought in. B Squad won't be complete without them and with Emperor Gruumm on the way we no longer have a choice."

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of the brand-new Justice League: Dark Apokolips War film that just came out I uploaded a new story called Morning Star based off of it. Please check it out and let me know what you think. It would really mean a lot to me to see what your thoughts are about it. **

**Also, watching it gave me a certain idea. What do you guys think of me combining my characters Audrina from Heart Of Atlantis and Danika from this one once we get to this new movie? **

**Also, I still haven't figured out what Danika's superhero name should be. I really need this figured out because the following chapter after this one will be where her superhero name is chosen for this story. The choices are now down to Tempest and Twilight. **

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 4 left to go after this one until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. Apologies for it taking so long. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
